The Justice Friends: Things That Go Bonk in the Night
Things That Go Bonk in the Night is a Justice Friends episode that was during Season 2 of Dexter's Laboratory. In this episode, Krunk watches the TV Puppet Pals marathon into the night. As he sleeps, he starts having weird dreams. Plot Krunk is watching the TV Puppet Pals marathon. Puppet Pal Mitch tells a joke to Puppet Pal Clem about a Zebra in a trenchcoat which has himself bonking him on the head with a bonk stick as the punchline, when the joke was said, Clem remarks that he did not get it. And Mitch explains that he's gotten too dumb, Krunk rolls on the floor laughing, and asks Major Glory what did Mitch did to Clem. Major Glory and Valhallen are sitting at the table tired and bored with sitting through Krunk watching the TV Puppet Pals. Major Glory sarcasticly answers him back correctly that Mitch bonked him on the head and bonks Valhallen on the head as he does it. Major Glory then tells Krunk that he's been watching that show for four days, but Krunk isn't tired. So, Major Glory and Valhallen go to the roller rink, much to Valhallen's chagrin. Major Glory advises Krunk to watch less television before leaving. When they leave, Krunk decides to count sheep. After he counted one sheep, he immediately fell asleep. He then begins to dream. Krunk's dream begins with a Zebra in a trenchcoat who comes up to Krunk and tells him to come to a place called the Puppet Pal Palace. Krunk follows him into the Puppet Pal palace, where there is a wierd looking world with strange colors, shapes, and objects randomly floating around everywhere. Puppet Pals Mitch and Clem are also there waiting for him. When Krunk meets the two, Mitch and Clem do another joke with Mitch bonking Clem on the head which makes Krunk laugh. Clem and Mitch befriend Krunk and then Krunk has a fun idea on something to do with them. Krunk becomes a third Puppet Pal being named Puppet Pal Krunk who is going to join the show with them. Clem and Mitch don't like the idea. Krunk gives Mitch a script on a joke for him to use. Mitch reads the script and says he does not like it, but Krunk makes him do it anyway. Mitch puts a golf ball on his head and asks Krunk what two plus two is and then Krunk hits the golf ball with a putter and it flies up into the air, falls back down again, and bonks himself on the head and he and Clem laugh. Mitch however does not laugh and complains about how too well planned out that joke was. He says that he was supposed to use the bonk stick, not the golf club. He then takes out his bonk stick and bonks Krunk on the head which makes him shrink, making a point about how classic repetative humor is better than anything new and bold. Just then, puppet versions of Major Glory and Valhallen come in to save the day called The Justice Puppets. The Puppet Pals get into a big fight with the Justice Puppets. After which, it was revealed that Major Glory and Valhallen were portraying Mitch and Clem, while Mitch and Clem portray Major Glory and Valhallen, respectively. Krunk confused asks what is going on. Major Glory then reveals that they tried to turn Krunk against the Puppet Pals so he would stop watching TV and go back to being a superhero. Krunk starts to figure out that this is all a dream. Then, it turns out this was actually a dream the Puppet Pals had. Puppet Pal Mitch and Clem wake up in their bunk bed and realize it was all a dream. They say that they had that dream because they stayed up all night watching the 4 day Justice Friends marathon. They try to go back to sleep so they lay down, when they do, Mitch tells Clem that there is a spider in his bed. Clem quickly sits up and bonks his head on the bottom of the bunk bed. Puppet Pal Mitch says "Bonk." and then he laughs and then the episode ends. Characters *Major Glory *Valhallen *Krunk *Puppet Pal Mitch *Puppet Pal Clem *Zebra Trivia Cultural References *The episode name is a reference to the book "Things That Go Bump in the Night". *This episode can be referred to as a crossover between The Justice Friends and TV Puppet Pals. Interestingly, The Justice Friends are parodies of Marvel characters and TV Puppet Pals are parodies of Bert and Ernie from Sesame Street and Sesame Street are created by Jim Henson's Muppets as both the Marvel characters and the Muppet characters that the Justice Friends and the TV Puppet Pals are based on are both owned by the Walt Disney Company. Notes *This is the first Justice Friends episode to not use the laugh track. *This is also the first time the characters do not read the title card. *There was a fourth wall joke when Puppet Pal Clem and Mitch wake up and say that they have been watching too much of the Justice Friends. Gallery Things That Go Bonk In the Night_0002.jpg|Puppet Pal Clem and Puppet Pal Mitch Things That Go Bonk In the Night_0004.jpg|"Bonk him on the head?" Things That Go Bonk In the Night_0005.jpg|"Yeah. It was funny." Things That Go Bonk In the Night_0010.jpg|Krunk and the Puppet Pals Things That Go Bonk In the Night_0011.jpg|The laughing mouths! Things That Go Bonk In the Night_0012.jpg|Puppet Pals going Bonkers! Things That Go Bonk In the Night_0014.jpg|Puppet Pal Krunk Things That Go Bonk In the Night_0015.jpg|Mitch Goes Crazy! Things That Go Bonk In the Night_0016.jpg|Golf Club or Bonk Stick? Things That Go Bonk In the Night_0018.jpg|"Oh no! The Justice Puppets!" Things That Go Bonk In the Night_0020.jpg|Major Glory gives up Things That Go Bonk In the Night_0022.jpg|"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Things That Go Bonk In the Night_0023.jpg|The big secret revealed! Things That Go Bonk In the Night_0025.jpg|"YOU BOTHS DRIVING KRUNK BONKERS!!" Category:Episodes Category:The Justice Friends Episodes Category:Season 1